Who Do You Think You Are?
by Psycho Moon
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago to a song from Sailor Moon so don't make fun of me if it suck! It is about the digi- destined being ticked at eachother.


Who Do You Think You Are

A/N: Hi! Psycho Moon here. This is story I wrote a while back but didn't post. I found it the other day decided to post it. It includes the charaticers I created for my story _I Wanna Be With You_, Mina and Kim. Okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Kay? I don't own the song they sing ever. It's a Sailor Moon song. I do however own Kim and Mina.

Who Do You Think You Are

"I can't believe we agreed to go on this camping trip with the guys after the whole dance thing they put us thought." Said Sora angrily.

"I know." Said Kim. "But we promised T.K. and Kari that we would all go on a camping trip together."

"Those guys just make me so mad!" growled Mina.

"Can you believe them? First, they stood us up and now we're going camping with them because of the promise we made." Said Mimi.

"They probably reminded T.K. and Kari about the camping trip too." Said Sora. "I HATE THEM!!!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!" yelled the rest of the Digi- girls besides Kari.

*Scene change*

"I can't believe them!" said Tai. 

"Yeah! They didn't show up for the dance and now they want to go camping with us." Said Matt.

"They used us. I tell you!" yelled Joe.

"Yeah!" yelled Izzy.

"HELL YEAH!" yelled all the boys except T.K.

*Scene change*

"I think the older kids got a problems." Said Kari.

"Yeah." Said T.K. "They are yelling out weird things."

"Oh well." Said Kari. "Let's go fishing."

"Okay."

*A few hours later…*

"T.K.! Kari! Time for bed!" yelled Tai.

"Okay, Tai!" they yelled as they went into their tents.

The older kids sat in a circle around the fire they built. Each one glaring at their boyfriend or girlfriend. Kim was the first to notice what they were all doing.

"Umm… guys. This doesn't seem to be working." Said Kim. "Look we're all mad at our boyfriends or girlfriends. So… I have an idea to tell them what's got us ticked off."

"Okay." Said the group.

"What do we do?" asked Tai.

"We write our feelings down as lyrics and sing them as a song. Okay?"

"Okay." Said everyone, who started his or her lyrics.

*An hour later…*

"Okay… everyone really?" asked Kim.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Sora and Tai, you guys go first and the rest of us will go from there."

"Okay." Said Sora.

*Music starts*

(Sora to Tai)

You say you're cool and you're strong.

You say you'll lead, and I should tag along.

(Tai to Sora)

But would you cry, you'd be a mess!

If we just showed up at a party in the same new dress.

*Music stops*

"But Tai… you don't wear dresses!" giggled Sora.

"I know that but it sounds funny." Said Tai.

"Oh. Okay."

*Music starts again*

(Kim to Matt)

You say you're brave, and you're shout.

But it's too late to tell me that you don't ditz out.

(Matt to Kim)

'Cause the spacey things that you've said,

prove that you've got moonrocks rolling around in your head.

*Music stops*

"The spacey things I've said! What about the spacey things you've said?" asked Kim.

"Name one spacey thing I've said!" Matt challenged Kim.

"At least my cat's not stuck up in a tree!" yelled Kim.

"You have a very selective memory." Mumbled Matt.

"And another thing…" Kim began.

"Can we just get on with the song, Kim?" asked Tai.

"Oh. All right!" said Kim.

*Music starts again*

(Kim to Matt)

Who do you think you are?

(Tai, Sora, Kim, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Mina)

Who do you think you are?

Ya say you're the best by fare.

Who do you think you?

(Joe to Mimi)

When it's time, to stand and fight,

You'd rather pine for the cute guy that you met last night.

(Mimi to Joe)

And when you're scared, you run back home,

Solving every problem with me on the phone.

*Music stops*

"But I don't do that!" Said Joe.

"Yeah you do." Said Mimi with a smile. "Besides don't you know you're the only guy for me?"

"Mimi, you're so sweet!" smiled Joe.

"Can we get on with this?" yelled Tai.

"Tai! Calm down!" shouted Kim. "Kari and T.K. are trying to sleep."

*Music starts again*

(Mina to Izzy)

You're always typing, non- stop.

You think that it's so cherry in the brave ones spot.

(Izzy to Mina)

You say your way never fails…

Well then I might as well sit at home and read my e- mails.

*Music stops… again*

"Why did you stop, Mina?" asked Izzy.

"I just wanted to annoy Tai." Mina giggled.

"Are you guys all planing agenst me?" asked Tai.

"Yep!" Kim chimed in.

"HELP!" yelled Tai.

*Music starts… again*

(Mina to Izzy)

Who do you think you are?

(Tai, Sora, Kim, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Mina, Izzy)

Who do you think you are?

Ya say you're the best by far,

Who do you think you are?  
I hope you know, if today it doesn't show.

You are my friend.

That doesn't mean that when we've had it.

We won't go at it again and again.

(Tai to Izzy)

You've got brains, but I've got guts.

(Mimi to Mina)

If I'm a pain, then you're a klutz.

(Tai, Sora, Matt, Kim, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Mina)

Oh it's insane how we drive each other nuts!

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Ya say you're the best by far.

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Ya say you're the best by far.

Who do you think you are?

*Music ends… finally*

"I can't believe you wanna be the leader!" yelled Tai.

"I don't wanna be the leader!" yelled Sora. "I'm just not convinced that you can handle the situation."

"I've got you out of plenty of messes before!" yelled Tai.

"That's nothing compared to the mess you make when you eat!" yelled Sora.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" yelled Tai. "Well I'm the leader and that's that!"

"And why should I listen to you?" asked Sora.

"Maybe because I've already won this argument!" yelled Tai. "Sora, you must be wearing your helmet too tight!"

Sora took off her helmet. "Huh… I guess you're right, Tai. I was where my helmet too tight."

"Mina, what exactly were we all fighting about again?" asked Izzy.

"You know I forgot." Said Mina.

"Yeah me too." Said Mimi.

"Same here." Said Joe.

"Is this over yet?" asked Matt.

"It is now!" said Kim.

The End


End file.
